iAm Jealous
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Carly doesn't know how to feel after she sees Freddie and Sam, but she's definitely jealous. Set after the end of "iOMG". Some Sam/Freddie, slightly one sided Carly/Freddie.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I was disappointed by the ending of iOMG, but I'm not giving up hope. I think Carly was jealous at the end of the episode. And I still believe that Creddie will be endgame.

* * *

><p>Carly honestly couldn't process anything when she saw Sam kissing Freddie. She really wasn't expecting that to happen, since she thought Sam was in love with Brad. How long has her best friend been in love with Freddie, and how hadn't Carly known before? Why hadn't she seen it? Sam had probably been feeling this way for a long time, and Carly had completely missed it.<p>

When Sam and Freddie pulled apart, she watched them hold a conversation for a few minutes and then leave to go somewhere else. Carly wanted to stop them, but she held back. They obviously needed to talk about this. Unless they were going off somewhere to make out in a place they had privacy.

Oh, she was jealous. Carly was in love with Freddie, and now she was floundering. She hadn't been faced with this situation before. All the other girls Freddie had dated before weren't serious. But this was Sam. Maybe Freddie was in love with her, too. But Freddie had been in love with her for years. Had that changed somehow? Could the tides have possibly turned when Sam and Freddie kissed a long time ago? Carly didn't know and she was terrified.

Jealousy was an emotion that Carly hadn't experienced very often and she didn't like it. Especially since she was now out of the loop and had no clue what her best friends were doing right now.

When Freddie and Sam returned, Carly breathed a sigh of relief. But then she noticed they were holding hands and her heart sank. Were they together now?

"We have something to tell you." Freddie wanted to break the news to Carly gently.

"We're together. It was him I'm in love with," Sam reluctantly admitted. She sheepishly grinned at Carly. Both Freddie and Sam were unaware of the pain they were causing their best friend.

Carly forced herself to smile. "I'm happy for you two. Good for you, Sam, for listening to my advice." Why had she (and Freddie) forced Sam into admitting she was in love? They wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for that stupid mood reader. The mood reader had ruined everything.

"It's weird, but we're going to try this out for a few weeks." Freddie smiled. He couldn't believe he was even talking about having a relationship with Sam. It was extremely weird.

"I'm going to go find Gibby and continue our experiment on Spencer." Carly tried to pretend that she wasn't bolting, but as soon as Freddie and Sam were out of her sight, she did. After making sure no one was around, she sat down on a step and began crying.

Carly had missed her chance. That much was obvious. She had waited too long and now she had lost Freddie. And to Sam of all people! The same Sam who supposedly hated Freddie.

Carly didn't know how long she had been sitting there crying when Gibby sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Carly didn't want to tell anyone. Gibby was one of her friends, but she wasn't sure he could help her with this.

"It's not nothing. I'll take off my shirt if you don't tell me. And don't think I won't." Gibby was serious about that threat.

Carly laughed. "Oh, Gibby. You and your shirtlessness."

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong." Gibby wanted to help her. He didn't like that Carly was upset.

She choked back a sob and struggled to start talking. "Sam's in love with Freddie and they're together now. And I love Freddie too. And it just hurts so much." Carly dissolved into sobs again.

She was surprised when Gibby wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "Calm down, Carly. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You can't promise that. You can't. What if they're together forever? And even if he and Sam break up, Freddie's not going to want me anymore. I've lost him for good."

"Hey, don't you give up. I'm pretty sure you haven't lost him. Freddie's loved you forever. He can't just stop loving you one day out of the blue. Love doesn't work like that. Anyway, stop crying. I don't like it when girls cry. It makes me uncomfortable." Gibby continued to hug her until Carly's tears slowed to a stop.

"Thanks, Gibby. This meant a lot to me." Carly stood up and then followed him back to the room they were conducting their experiment on Spencer in. She started to make frequent trips to the bathroom to cry in the stalls, but otherwise, the rest of the night went okay. She and Gibby's experiment went well and was finally finished around 6:00AM.

When Carly and Spencer got home, she casually mentioned Sam and Freddie to her brother and then went upstairs to her room to sleep. She was emotionally drained and had a headache from crying. Carly just wanted to sleep the day away and pretend like her heart hadn't been broken.

But unfortunately, that plan didn't work. Both Sam and Freddie came around the apartment about 2:00PM. Carly watched them interact and felt numb. She was aware she was probably overreacting, but didn't really care at the moment. Everything was still so new and she hadn't had time to deal with the events of the previous night.

Freddie noticed Carly's odd behavior and couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She never acted like this. Maybe something had happened to her last night. "Hey, Carls, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern," Carly lied. She didn't want him to know what was wrong with her. Freddie deserved to be happy. So did Sam. And if they were happy together, that was all that mattered to her. She didn't want to ruin their new relationship by saying anything.

Freddie knew she was lying, but let it go. Carly would tell him what was wrong when she was ready. This is the way these things went. He knew not to push her since that usually led to her retreating into herself. He knew Carly like the back of his hand. She'd tell him when she was ready. Carly always did. That was one of the things he loved about her.

Carly sighed and went to go eat a leftover spaghetti taco. She decided on something while heating up the taco in the microwave.

As much as it hurt her to see Sam and Freddie together, Carly wasn't going to interfere. That would be wrong. Besides, she wanted them to be happy. And so be it if that meant she lost out on her chance with Freddie.

Carly could deal with their relationship. It was going to be hard, but she could pretend that she wasn't dying inside.


End file.
